Adepts
Enemies article |image=SR1-Screenshot-Enemy-WorshiperAdept.jpg |caption=Adepts in Soul Reaver. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances= Soul Reaver }} Adepts were a human enemy class in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. They were Vampire worshippers who deified Kain and served his empire of vampires during the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]]. During Raziel's quest to destroy Kain, they were found in the Silenced Cathedral. Profile In the Soul Reaver era, humanity existed only as a small pocket population of survivors, tolerated by the vampires solely for feeding and amusement. The adepts, and their counterparts, the novitiates, had "adapted to the vampire menace by serving their tormentors and worshipping them as gods". This earned them a reputation as "an insidious threat to the human population, since they kidnapped victims for Blood sacrifices. Considering no sacrifice too great, they would also gladly give their own blood, and lives, if necessary, to sustain their vampire masters". The adepts venerated their leader, the Priestess, and opposed the City's villagers and vampire hunters. They always "viewed Raziel as an enemy", regardless of his actions. If the vampire hunters and Raziel were cooperating, Raziel could freely harm and kill adepts and novitiates without fear of compromising the alliance. Each adept was equipped with at least two sacrificial knives, which they used as weapons. They would attack Raziel at range by throwing a single knife, but once the first knife was thrown, they would not throw their second, instead retaining it for melee attacks. Their garments included long, red robes tied with a brown belt, and metal face masks. Like other humans, they were comparatively weaker than vampires and easy to kill, but they were immune to the powers of the Water and Sunlight glyphs. Raziel encountered them only while exploring the Silenced Cathedral, where they served the resident Zephonim. Development The vampire worshippers in the final, retail version of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver appear only in the Silenced Cathedral, unlike most other enemy classes, who appear in multiple major areas. In the original production plan for the game, they were to play a larger role in the main storyline. Upon defeating Kain in the Chronoplast, Raziel would be required to travel to the City and infiltrate its secret subterranean compound, the Undercity, which led to a Temple where the Priestess resided. The Aftermath of The Chronoplast at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Shift-at-Will at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Undercity and The Temple at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Priestess at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The adepts, as her cohorts and disciples, would probably have reappeared as enemies in this area. Due to time constraints, Crystal Dynamics scrapped this portion of the storyline and all other events which were to follow the Chronoplast encounter, and in the finished product, the adepts and novitiates are never seen outside of the Cathedral. GLoK Interviews with Amy Hennig at Nosgothic Realm (by Raziel Fan), post #4 (by RazielFan)Soul Reaver quietly cut before release (spoilers) at the Gaming Intelligence Agency Soul Reaver at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Raziel cannot wield the adepts' sacrificial knives in the retail version of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. However, pre-release screenshots indicate that he was able to wield them in prior development builds. The Deleted Armoury at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Notes *The adepts' title (indicating experience in their field) may indicate that they were senior to the novitiates (whose title implies the state of being a novice), though no hierarchical distinction between the two classes is confirmed in any official source. Gallery File:AdeptSketch.jpg|Concept sketch of an adept (SR1). File:Adept.jpg|Color concept art of an adept (SR1). SR1-Object-Model-Wrshp2.png See also *Humans *Novitiates *Priestess *Vampire worshippers * Vampire Worshippers (Adepts, Novitiates and Feral Humans) at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver enemies Category:Soul Reaver